Power Outage
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: After keeping the team in overnight to finish case reports, a power outage hits Los Angeles and NCIS HQ is in the dark. The team try to get back up so that they can finish their case reports so that they can go home, but this power outage turns out disast
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : **Hey Everyone,

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed all my other stories so far, you guys are wonderful.

this is my 2nd New** NCIS: LOS ANGELES fic **that i came up with!

Thank you to my **AMAZING BESTFRIEND** and **BETA** "**iluvjasperhale**". you arew amazing and i don't know what i would do without you!

hope you all enjoy it.

**PLEASE REVIEW IT :) i would love to know what you think of it.**

love

**Abby'n'mgeek1255**

xoxoxo

* * *

><p>It was around 7:00 pm in Los Angeles and the rain was pouring was miserable and dark outside and everyone was heading home, that is, everyone except the team at NCIS<strong>. <strong>Hetty Lang Operations of Special Projects Manager had told her team to stay behind and finish writing up case reports before they were allowed to go home. Of course she stayed behind to help them, but what she and the rest of the team didn't know was that they were in for a long night ahead of them.

Eric Beal, Nell Jones as well as Hetty were all up in the Tech lab, sifting through old case evidence that they didn't need. As they did this, Hetty recounted the stories that went with the evidence. She had an amazing brain if you wanted to sit and pick it.

Agent Sam Hanna and his partner who is also the team leader, Agent G Callen, were in the break room grabbing a late dinner. The two had been working on cases for the past three hours and needed a break from all the work, but most especially from a certain bickering pair.

That leaves the bickering partners, Agent Kensi Blye and her annoying partner LAPD officer and liaison for NCIS Marty Deeks. Callen and Sam like to tell them that they bicker like a couple who had been married for over 30 years.

They sat at their desks, food and refreshments sitting next to them as they continued hard to work on their case files. They wanted to get them done so that they could go home before at least midnight, but by the rate they were going at, it looked like they wouldn't be getting out of there by Christmas next year.

Just as she was concentrating hard, Kensi was hit with a paper ball from Deeks. She sat up and moved her neck, leaning her head to the side shaking of getting hit with the paper ball. Deeks was irritating her, and if he didn't stop it, she was going to scream.

Just then she was hit again. She looked up at a now smiling Deeks looking back at her.

"Deeks if you throw another paper ball one more time, I will seriously come over there and kill you," she told him with a stern look.

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't do that," Deeks replied.

"Oh yeah, just watch me," she said with her stern eyes that made it clear that she was pissed.

Just then Deeks threw another paper ball at her, hitting her on her head.

That was the last straw.

"That is it!" Kensi screamed, standing up and banging her hands on the desk.

Deeks just sat there, looking at his now very annoyed partner, extremely amused.

"I am so going to kill you!" she yelled.

She had just started to walk around her desk to kill Deeks when everything suddenly went pitch black.

The whole of NCIS LA was now in complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Callen and Sam came out of the break room with torches in their hands. They could hear Kensi and Deeks still bickering as they walked into what they assumed was the office.

"Deeks what did you do this time," Kensi yelled, blindly searching for her gun in the darkness.

"I didn't do anything. Why do you always expect me to be the cause of unexpected things that happen," he asked her.

"Because…." Kensi told him as Callen and Sam entered the office.

"Are you two all right?" Callen asked them as they shined their torches at the two agents.

"If you think that yelling and arguing at each other tells you that we are ok, then yeah we are" Deeks told them

"Arghh Deeks, Why do you have to be so... irritating and annoying" said with her hands crossed in front of her chest.

" I Guess that it just comes with me" he told her with a smug smile.

Kensi punched his shoulder.

"HEY!" Deeks exclaimed.

"Well at least you guys are okay" Callen said sarcastically. Sam laughed.

"Mr Beal, Miss Jones, what did you Do?" Hetty yelled at Eric and Nell from upstairs.

"We didn't do anything" Eric said back to her.

"Then why, Mr Beal are we in Darkness?" Hetty asked him

"I don't know," Eric told her.

"Kensi, Deeks, why don't the two of you grab torches" Callen said. Deeks and Kensi nodded their heads and with that they followed Callen's light to find their torches.

Once they did, they then turned their torches on and then went back over to join Callen and Sam.

Callen then got out his phone and started to call LA services. After about 5 minutes Callen hung up his phone and placed it back into his pocket.

"I just called LA services and they said that a power outage has happened all round Los Angeles," Callen told them.

"Did they say when we will get power back on?" Deeks asked him.

"They said it might take a couple of hours or so," Callen told them looking around at his team who he could see their faces by the light of their torches.

"Sam why don't you go down to the basement where the power box is and see if we can get our back-up generators up and running," Callen asked his partner.

Sam nodded his head, took his torch and headed down to the basement.

"Let's go see if we can help Eric, Nell and Hetty while Sam is down there" Callen told them.

They all nodded their heads and with that the three of them headed up to Eric's lab.


	3. Chapter 3

They soon got up there and as they did Callen and Deeks shone a light on them to see them.

"Sam has gone down to the basement to see if we can get the back-up generators up," Callen told everybody as he and Deeks walked into the lab.

With the voice of her Team leader, Hetty turned around and shone her torch at Callen.

" Mr Callen, Mr Deeks. Good of you two to come and help us. Where is Miss Blye?" Hetty asked them.

With that Callen and Deeks turned around to face the door and now saw that Kensi Wasn't with them.

"I thought she was with you" Callen said to Deeks.

"No I thought she was with you" Deeks replied.

Just then they heard a loud thud coming from the office and shortly after that, they heard Kensi's voice.

" Owwwww!" She screamed.

"KENSI! Yelled Callen and Deeks as they headed out of the lab.

They didn't get too far till they found Kensi. She was lying on the stairs. It looked like that she tripped and fell and she was also grabbing her right ankle.

"Kensi are you okay?" Callen asked.

"What happened," Deeks asked her as both he and Callen placed their torches in their pockets and both grabbed one of Kensi's arms, helping her to stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine. While I was following you guys, I dropped my torch and it rolled down the stairs. I tried to climb up the stairs without it but I couldn't see and I tripped and fell on my ankle," she said as she placed both her arms around her two colleagues for support.

Just then they could hear footsteps running and saw a bright torch shining.

"What happened, I heard a noise" said Sam as he got to the bottom of the stairs and started to slowly climb his way up following Callen, Deeks and Kensi.

"Kensi Tripped on the stairs and fell on her ankle, that's the noise and the scream that you probably heard," Deeks told Sam as they finally got to the top of the stairs and headed into Eric's lab.

At the sound of the door opening Hetty, Nell and Eric turned around and shined their torches on the doors. They saw Callen and Deeks walking with Kensi in the middle of them, leaning on the two boys, she looked like she was hobbling. Sam was walking next to Callen.

"Miss Blye, What happened?" She asked as she motioned for Eric and Nell to get Kensi two chairs.

"I dropped my torch on the stairs Hetty and then I tried to climb up and because I couldn't see, I tripped and landed on my ankle" she told them as she sat on the chair resting her right ankle on the other chair that was in front of her. You could see from her face that her ankle was giving her some pain.

" Mr Deeks, Go down to the break room and their should be in the fridge an Ice pack" Hetty said and with that Deeks left and headed down to the break room to get Kensi an ice pack for her ankle.

"Hetty do you think that Kensi need's to get her ankle check out at…" Sam asked as Kensi interrupted him

" No, Sam. Don't you dare say the word," she said pointing her finger at Sam.

"Kensi you have to get your ankle checked out," Callen told her.

"I'm okay, guys, really I am, but I am not going there," she said.

Hetty moved over to Kensi's ankle to have a look at it. She started to move it slowly and while doing that, Kensi screamed.

"Owwwch," she yelled leaning over to grab her ankle.

"I believe that you are not fine, Miss Blye," Hetty said as she stopped moving Kensi's ankle to stop the pain it was causing the young agent.

"Well I am not going anywhere besides home if we get to anyway, can't Hetty check it out?" she asked .

Nell leaned closer to Eric.

"Where doesn't she want to go?" Nell whispered to her fellow nerd tech.

Eric Leaned closer to Nell.

"She hates to go to the hospital, she refuses to go. She would rather be in pain then go" Eric told her as Nell looked at Eric and then to Kensi.

"She once refused to go to the hospital when she broke one of her ribs. Sam and Callen had to literally drag her and force her to go, if it wasn't for Hetty, I don't think she would have gone and got checked out at all," Eric told her as Nell nodded her head.

"Well I guess I have found out that she is very persistent when it comes to hospitals and anything at all," Nell said as Eric nodded his head.

"Yep," he said as the two nerds looked on as Hetty looked at Kensi's ankle.

Just then Deeks came back up with the ice pack.

"I'm back," he said as he came over to join the others and passed hetty the Ice pack

Hetty placed the icepack on Kensi's ankle and then got Kensi to hold it in place.

"I believe my dear you have a sprained ankle. You need plenty of rest and recovery. I will go get a bandage to strap it. This will help keep it supported for a while," she said as she stood up and then headed with her torch back down to her office.

"Thanks Hetty," she told her as the women left.

"So Sam how did the back-up generators go?" Eric asked the agent.

"No good. Looks like that it was on with the power. Both went out with the black out", Sam replied to the techs.

"So it looks like that we will be in the dark for a while guys," Nell told them.

"So what happens with the case reports?" Kensi asked holding her ice pack on her sprained ankle.

"Well by the looks of things, we will just have to wait till the power comes back on," Callen told them.

"But that means that we will be here longer to finish the case reports," Deeks said to Callen a bit annoyed, he didn't want to stay here any longer, actually neither did any of them for that matter but they had to get them done and they needed light to see what they were writing too.

"If I have to put up with him (points to Deeks) annoying me for another couple of hours, I swear I am going to scream and kill him" said Kensi, her voice sounded annoyed.

"Actually Miss Blye you don't have to because you need to go home and rest your ankle once i have strapped it," Hetty told them all.

She could hear in the background Deeks groaning, he wasn't happy that Kensi got to go home and not him.

"But Hetty….." Kensi tried to protest but Hetty interrupted her.

" No Kensi, I insist that you go home and rest your ankle," Hetty told her.

Kensi looked at Hetty as she took her ice pack off her ankle and started to strap it.

"Okay" she finally agreed.

Just after Hetty had just finished strapping Kensi's ankle, the power came back on. It was now just after 11. As it did, everyone turned their torches off and Hetty stood back up after strapping Kensi's sprained ankle.

"Well I think that since the power is now back on, we should all get back to work," Hetty told them all.

Eric and Nell nodded their heads as they re- took their places sitting at their desks in front of the computers. They continued sorting through all of the old case video, photo and any information from old cases.

With her ankle all strapped up Kensi took her foot that was leaning on the chair in front of her and placed it on the ground.

"Kensi are you okay?" Deeks asked her as Kensi slowly stood up.

"Yeah Deeks, I'm fine" she said with a smile.

"Well I'm going to go back down to my office and get myself some tea" Hetty said as she looked at all of her agents and turned and started to walk towards the door.

"Good Night Miss Blye" Hetty said as she walked through the doors of the lab.

"Goodnight Hetty" Kensi replied as Hetty was gone, out of sight.

"Kenz do you need our help to get to your car?" Callen asked her as he walked over to her.

Kensi smiled at her colleagues.

"Nah I should be fine" she told him as she then looked over to Deeks.

"Don't laugh at me while I am hobbling or else I will get Sam to kill you" she told her partner with a stern look.

Deeks just smiled.

" Oh I wouldn't dare to " he replied to her with a cheeky, mischievous smile.

She gave him a smile back.

"Well I'm off for the night. Have fun getting the rest of the cases done," she told them as she started to hobble her way over towards the door.

" Bye Guys," Kensi said.

" Bye Kenz," they all replied back to her as she disappeared out of sight.

" On that note we should get back to work, the sooner we get these done, the sooner we are allowed to go home," Callen told them and with that he, Deeks and Sam all headed back down to their desks and finished their cases before they headed home.

FIN


End file.
